


Set In Ink

by Suzzysnips



Series: Adjusting [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aquaphobia, Awkward Romance, Blue Eyes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fear of Discovery, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Forced Eye Contact, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: "They left us to rot!"Things had been going well after the events of Splatoon 2, the Inklings had opened their cities to the Octolings. The Octolings hadn't waisted a minute as they all flocked to the city having been underground for the majority of their lives. And the ones that hadn't been de-brainwashed the first time we're all brought out of their music-induced-loyalty to DJ Octavio. Or at least that is what everyone thought and that is when all the fun and games stop when a lone Octoling starts ruining everything by causing Octolings to leave Inkopolis and fights to break between the two species. Cap'n Cuttlefish isn't having any of this however and he quickly calls the agents, Pearl, and Marina to track down this Octoling and stop the mayhem."They didn't even bat an eye when you saw our kind living in wreaks!"But will this Octoling have some truth in it's statements and words?"I'm sticking to my guns....Inklings don't care about Octolings."And will this lone Octoling separate their kinds once more?Or will the group be able to bring this Octoling back from the years of brainwashing?





	1. Chapter 1

It was night and Inkopolis was abuzz with life as music could be heard from the city. Inside the city a crowd of Octolings, Jellyfish, Inklings, and other Inkopolis residents alike had surrounded Marina and Pearl’s studio as a large screen on top of the studio showed the winning results of the latest Splatfest.

“Alright everyone that’s all for today!” Marina said with a broad smile on her face,

“And to those who we’re fight y’all we’re fucking great!” Pearl said much to Marina’s annoyance but she didn’t dare show it or call her friend out in front of the crowd.

“We’ll see you guys next Splatfest! And remember….don't get cooked...stay off the hook!” Marina and Pearl simultaneously said, as the people cheered and the music was brought down to a more reasonable level.

* * *

Marina and Pearl just left their studio locking the door behind them,

“Ugh my throat feels like shit.” Pearl complained as she held her soar throat.

“My throat hurts too and Pearl can you please tone it down with the cursing.” Marina said which prompted Pearl to roll her eyes,

“Yeah as if that’s gonna happen.” She replied and Marina shook her head.

“Fine, Pearl, have it your way. But if Adam (Agent 3) hears you cursing you won’t be getting any pizza.” Marina said and Pearl gained an annoyed look on her face,

“Alright, alright, I won’t curse for the rest of the night.” The Inkling said much to the Octolings joy and amusement. Marina and Pearl then began to walk down the streets of Inkopolis until they got to one of the many apartment complexes in the city. The two walked inside and kept going until they stopped at one of the doors and knocked on it. And after a few moments the door opened revealing Carlos (Agent 8). Carlos was a male Octoling who had his black and white tentacle hair in an afro style, his eyes were black, he had mixed skin, and the former agent wore all black clothes.

And when the former agent saw Marina and Pearl however he smiled.

“ _Ooooh~_! I didn’t know the hottest girls around would be showing up here tonight!” Carlos said with a joking grin, Marina giggled while Pearl rolled her eyes.

“Enough chit-chat let’s get to the pizza!” Pearl said her patience running out, the former Agent 8 flinched at this and stepped aside letting the two in. Pearl quickly got inside while Marina frowned slightly shooting Carlos a concerned look. Ever since Octolings had moved to the city with Inklings there had been lots of tension between both sides. Some Octolings we’re scared of Inklings and vice versa, Octolings thought Inkings hated then and vise versa, and sometimes Inklings would insult Octolings and on very rare occasions the Octolings would insult Inklings. In short even though most Inklings and Octolings we’re getting along there was still some drama between their species, and Marina hated it that Carlos was in the middle of all the drama with him being scared of some Inklings.

“You know she won’t hurt you, right?” Marina said, and Carlos shrugged in response as he shut the door behind him and Marina. Marina looked around at the apartment complex and saw the walls we’re painted brown with posters of Inkopolis tapped to them as the floor was covered in a white carpet. The room had two couches each against the wall with a small coffee table in between the furniture and there was a flat screen t.v. on the front wall just above a fireplace. And finally an empty doorframe led to the kitchen which led to Carlos’s bedroom.

“What do you think of the place?” The former Agent 8 asked,

“Eh, it’s fine.” Pearl said looking very disinterested. Carlos looked down at the ground looking disappointed for a quick second. That is before Marina put a hand on his shoulder,

“It’s cool, did you get all this furniture yourself?” Marina asked and Carlos nodded perking up slightly.

“Yeah, it took me forever to get all of this.” He said,

“It’s true, he had to get three loans from me.” A voice said and the three looked over to find Rick (Agent 4) leaning against the door frame. Rick was a male Inkling having long completely blue tentacles with black tips that we’re in a ponytail, he had dark skin, blue eyes, and wore a white shirt and blue and black shorts.

“4!” Carlos said crossing his arms,

“Hey you’re the one who trusted me that’s on you, and your gonna pay me back.” Rick said and Carlos sighed before going silent.

“So when’s the pizza getting here?” Pearl asked,

“It should be done soon hang on to your skirt.” The former Agent 4 replied before he sat down and turned on the t.v.

“Fine, can you turn to _Look At This_?” Pearl asked as she sat down on the second couch,

“Sure thing.” Rick replied as Marina joined Pearl. That left Agent 8 looking between the two couches before gaining a defeated look.

“I’ll….I’ll just be in my room.” The former Agent 8 said before he left (much to the disappointment of Marina), but after a few moments of silence (and t.v. watching) Marina spoke up.

“Hey guys?” Marina said,

“Huh? Yeah?” Rick replied as he forced his attention away from the t.v.

“What?” Pearl said,

“Don’t you guys think you should talk to Carlos?” Marina said. Pearl and the former Agent 4 looked at one another before raising an eyebrow,

“No.” Rick replied.

“Why should we?” Pearl added,

“Well to start off Carlos is a socially inept when it comes to conversing with Inklings that aren’t well me.” A surprisingly proper voice said and it was then Adam (Agent 3) walked into the living room holding a tray that had a freshly-baked pizza on it. Adam wore a pair of jeans with a black belt secured around his waist, a lime green polo shirt covered his chest and stomach, had white skin, lime green eyes, wore a pair of lime green-tinted spectacles, and finally Adam had lime green and white tentacle hair that was in a pompadour hairstyle.

“Pfff, that’s because you put on the kiddie gloves whenever you talk to him.” Rick said, as the former Agent 3 put the tray on the coffee table.

“I do no such thing,” Adam said taking his spectacles and glaring at Rick. “Unlike you I try to be kind and I’m not a rude roughen. Honestly, it’s no surprise Carlos hates you, I remember just four days ago you posted his diary entries on that idiotic social media sight you always use.” The former Agent 4 crossed his arms a look of anger coming over his face,

“It was a prank! Plus Carlos needs thicker skin anyway, it wasn’t that bad.” The Inkling said.

“Uh guys—” Marina started before Pearl put a hand over her mouth,

“Shh! Shh! Don’t ruin this fight.” Pearl said.

“….Wasn’t so bad….just a prank? You call publicly humiliating someone a prank!? You posted diary entries that we’re when Carlos was mind controlled by he who shall not be named! Those diary entries had very personal information that Carlos didn’t want to get out and you knew that!” Adam said his face slowly going red thanks to his anger,

“So…..what are you going to do about it?” Rick said taking a slice of pizza. For a moment the room was silent that is until Adam grabbed Rick by the ear and dragged him to the door. And without a word the former Agent 3 flung the door open and literally kicked Rick out before slamming the door closed and locking it.

“Adam!” Marina said finally prying Pearl’s hand off her mouth,

“He was disrespecting Carlos, and I refuse to let that miscreant in until he learns a thing or two!” The former Agent 3 said not looking as if he’d compromise anytime soon.

“Well you shouldn’t have kicked him out.” Marina argued,

“Yeah, as funny as it was you know how 4 is.” Pearl said but Adam still looked furious. However the former Agent 3 was a fair Inkling and reluctantly walked towards the door before opening it.

“Finally! I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to be convinced to let me back in.” The former Agent 4 said,

“Don’t. Test. Me.” Adam said through gritted teeth taking a step aside to let Rick in.

“Aww don’t worry, I won’t tease your little boyfriend anymore.” Rick said which prompted laughter from Pearl, rolled eyes from Marina, and a red face from Adam. The lime green Inkling stared dead into the blue Inkling face his hands curling into a tight fist his body shook as his anger and embarrassment began to boil over. Marina saw this however and placed a game on the former Agent 3’s shoulder, the Inkling jerked back from Marina in response and stormed off.

“Awww come on Adam, I was kidding!” Rick called out,

“Yeah grow a sense of humor!” Pearl added but they got no response from Adam other then the sound of a door slamming shut.

* * *

“Imbeciles, every last one of them.” Adam muttered as he got into Carlos’s room, Carlos room had brown painted walls with posters of meadows and ancient land-walking on the walls for decoration. A white carpet was on the wall as a queen sized bed sat against the wall with a side table right beside the bed that had books stacked high on it. Carlos laid on his bed, his phone in his face as he looked over to Adam.

“Easy on the temper, 3, remember what Uncle Cuttlefish says.” Carlos said and Adam looked over to the Octoling before him his face going redder as he ran a hand through his tentacles,

“I’m…..so sorry you heard that, ugh Cuttlefish would be so disappointed of me.” The former Agent 3 said.

“Nonsense, Uncle Cuttlefish knows it’s gonna take time. But, if it helps, I’m flattered you’d throw 4 out.” Carlos said red blush on his cheeks,

“Oh! Why….thank you.” Adam replied clearing his throat nervously. And for a moment tense silent rang across the room, “So….are your texting your little Octoling friend?” the Inkling asked eager to gave the tension in the room relieved. And luckily it worked as Carlos quickly nodded,

“Yeah, he or she really gets me. But, to be honest, I think they’re a little bit racist towards Inklings.” The black and white Octoling nervously said.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Adam said as he sat next to Carlos, “There are a few Inklings and Octolings like that.” The former Agent 8 nodded looking at his messages.

“Yeah, it makes me wonder how our species we’re even friends in the first place.” Carlos said,

“Yes, it does seem quite unbelievable, but we all know Cuttlefish dosen’t lie.” Adam said as he pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

“You know you can stay here for the night, it is getting pretty late.” The former Agent 8 said catching on with what his fellow former agent was going to say,

“Oh, really? Well do you have any extra blankets…or…?” Adam started before trailing off his cheeks going red.

“…..Umm…you can sleep with me…my bed is big enough for the both of us.” Carlos suggested pulling at the collar on his shirt as he looked away,

“….Well…I….I…I’d love to! I…I-I mean….sure.” The former Agent 3 said,

“Great! I….I mean cool.” The former Agent 8 corrected with a nervous smile.

* * *

“You guys are so mean.” Marina said as she packed up the rest of the pizza in a zip lock container,

“Oh come on, he looked like he was going to explode!” Rick said through his laughs.

“Seriously Marina, you need to lighten up, it was kinda funny.” Pearl added and Marina shook her head placing the container on the coffee table,

“Laughing at someone else’s humiliation is wrong, you guys know how sensitive Adam is about his sexuality.” The Octoling said.

“Yeah, yeah, seeya ladies.” The former Agent 4 said before he walked out the door,

“You two don’t get it.” Marina said.

“Awww, Marina, your no fun.” Pearl said heading towards the door,

“Pearl, you’d think you’d be more sympethtic to Adam, everything considering and all.” Marina said with a teasing wink which made Pearl freeze and blush.

“….I…I have no idea what your talking about.” Pearl said as Marina took her hand, the short Inkling tensed up in response.

“Uh-huh sure, seeya Adam and you too Carlos!” Marina said before she led her and Pearl out the apartment, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't want to stretch it more then I needed to!

Marina and Pearl’s room had dark green and white walls with a black carpet covering the wood floor. The bed sat at the front of the room the sheets also being white and dark green as two lumps laid in the bed. Right next to the bed there was a dark brown wooden side table and next to that there was a large closet. On the room walls there we’re posters of Splatfest, music posters, and posters of Marina and Pearl’s studio we’re on the walls. And just above (and somewhat around) the closet there we’re bronze, silver, gold, and even platinum records on the walls.

But as a lump in the bed moved Marina yawned sitting up and rubbing her eyes free of sleep, once she was done the Octoling looked over to Pearl who was sleeping soundly next to her. Marina giggled her cheeks turning pink as she saw Pearl in her deep sleep but all good things must come to an end as she shook the Inkling next to her. Pearl groaned her eyes still shut as she rolled over slightly,

“Five more minutes.” The Inkling mumbled. Marina giggled shaking her head,

“No Pearl, we have to head to the studio.” She said and Pearl sat up with a groan the Inkling then rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“Fine, let’s do this.” Pearl said, and with that Marina and Pearl got out of bed getting ready for their day.

* * *

Pearl and Marina had left the apartment complex they lived in to meet the cloudless sunny sky of Inkopolis. Music was blasting from speakers in Inkopolis, and shops we’re abuzz with customers and life. But as Marina and Pearl made there way to their studio they quickly noticed not many Octolings we’re outside and even for the ones there we’re those Octolings looked very close to tears, nervous, scared, or ashamed all walking (or running) away from something in the same direction.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Marina commented,

“Marina, relax, I’m sure everything is fine.” Pearl said reassuringly. But as the two got closer to the Inkopolis Galleria they quickly noticed a very noisy crowd had surrounded the place with Inkopolis police trying to make their way through. Marina and Pearl stopped in their tracks frozen in shock and horror.

“Holy shit!” Pearl said,

“What is going on here?” Marina said taking a step forward only for her Inkling friend to grab her arm firmly.

“Uh...what do you think your doing?” Pearl said,

“Trying to break all of this up.” Marina replied motioning to the large crowd.

“No way, we have no reason to be apart of this!” The Inkling said, and as if the universe (or the author) wanted to give a reason the crowd moved out the way as two fighting figures crashed into the ground punching, kicking, and cussing at each other. Their movements nothing but blurs of lime green and orphan blue. Just as the crowd was reforming however did another figure covered in bruises, cuts, and had a busted lip for extra measure make its way through trying to stop the fight, revealing oneself to be no other then, the former Agent 8, Carlos.

“ _Carlos!?_ ” Marina exclaimed,

“And now we have a reason.” Pearl said smacking her forehead in annoyance. Carlos looked a bit nervous but let out a sigh of relief running over to the girls.

“I-I—” Carlos started only to get cut off,

“What’s going on? Why are you in a fight!?” Marina said.

“And how did they get a finger on you? Don’t you carry a gun around at all times?” Pearl added,

“Some Inkling started beating me up but—” Carlos said before a sickening crack and pop was heard causing the three to turn around just in time to see the an orphan blue male Inkling sit up sobbing hysterically as he held his now-broken jaw. Which went perfectly well with his two nearly swollen shut black eyes, cracked skull, and his fractured nose that was bleeding a faucet. The former stood in front of orphan blue Inkling his face red with rage, his skin broken, bleeding lime green blood, or bruised in a few places, and finally a pair of broken spectacles laid lopsided in his nose.

“ _ **ADAM!?**_ ” Marina said her eyes going wide she had never seen Adam so ticked-off,

“Wow.” Pearl said as she hurriedly took her phone out and began to take pictures.

“Oh boy.” Carlos said cringing at the sight, and as if the fight couldn’t get any worse the former Agent 3 pulled out two ink weapons one being an E-Liter 3K and a Splattershot. The downed Inkling yelped seeing this, the entire crowd gasped taking a few steps back, Pearl smiled taking as many pictures as she could, Marina’s eyes widened in horror, and Carlos pat himself down checking his pockets,

“How did he get my Splattershot!?” the Octoling exclaimed.

“Adam, don’t!” Marina exclaimed, but it didn’t seem as if Adam heard her as he pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!** _

Adam’s anger appeared to be affecting his aim as the first ink bullet whizzed by the Inklings ear just barely missing!

_**BANG!** _

The next shot went through the cowering Inklings tentacle hair causing said Inkling to scream out.

_**BANG!** _

The third shot was a direct hit sliding through the Inklings lower thigh before exploding inside the poor the poor Inkling spreading orphan blue blood, flesh, and lime green ink onto the ground horrifying and shocking every one.

_**BANG!** _

The fourth shot (that had been previously targeted to hit the Inklings head) was redirected by one of the police officers, who tackled Adam to the ground. The second police officer threw the guns to the side before helping the severely injured Inkling up.

“Let me go! I’m not finished with him!” Adam shouted embers burning in his eyes,

“Yes you are sir, and I must ask you to calm down!” The police officer said struggling to keep Adam down.

“Ha! The po-po gotcha now, chump!” The orphan blue Inkling said which soon resulted in him getting tackled and beat on by Adam again as the police once again tried to break the fight up,

“My word.” Marina and Carlos said simultaneously.

“This is awesome!” Pearl said through her giggles having switched to recording the event, and for a moment all you could hear was screaming and the sound of bones breaking that is until a familiar voice spoke up silencing and stopping everyone in their tracks.

“What in the name of turf is going on here!?” Everyone gasped, and their eyes landed on Cap'n Cuttlefish who was standing in front of an ill-looking Rick. The elderly Inkling wore a surprised yet angry look on his face that made everyone look towards the ground and cause Adam to get off of the orphan blue Inkling. After a few moments Cap'n Cuttlefish locked eyes with Adam making the younger squirm the elderly Inkling pulled his eyes away after a second though and took a deep breathe.

“Alright everyone, the fight is over, move along.” Cap'n Cuttlefish said and the crowd slowly began to disperse mumbling with one another, the elderly Inkling then turned his gaze over to Marina, Pearl, and the former Agent 8. Cap'n Cuttlefish then opened his mouth to speak but he was soon interrupted,

“Uhh….sir?” One of the police officers said.

“Yes, sonny?” Cap'n Cuttlefish replied as the other police officer once again helped the orphan blue Inkling up,

“What should we do with him?” The police officer said motioning over to Adam before realizing the lime green Inkling wasn’t there anymore.

“What the-Where did he go!? Did any of you see him flee? Please tell me someone saw him!” The police officer said,

“It’s fine, child.” Cap'n Cuttlefish reassured.

“But—” One of the police officers started,

“Trust me, I’ll deal with him, just get this poor thing to hospital.” Cap'n Cuttlefish interrupted motioning to the orphan blue Inkling who looked pale from blood loss. And at this the police quickly gained an urgent look before walking off and once they we’re gone Cap'n Cuttlefish spoke.

“Marina and Pearl, I need you to head to your news studio and tell everyone the daily news as quickly as possible before meeting up back at my place.” Cap'n Cuttlefish said,

“Huh? Why?” Pearl asked.

“What’s going on?” Marina added,

“Nothing….at least not that I know of….I can’t be too sure yet.” Cap'n Cuttlefish said running a hand through his tentacle heard.

“What about me? Do I need to do anything?” Carlos asked,

“Actually yes, I need you and Rick to get Adam from his place.” Cuttlefish said handing the black and white Octoling a piece of paper.

“Wait what?” The former Agent 8 said,

“Say who to the what now?” The former Agent 4 added a shocked look on his face.

“You heard me, now go.” Cap'n Cuttlefish said,

“Bu-But we don’t know where he lives.” Carlos sputtered desperately scrapping his mind for any truthful excuses.

“Yeah! We don’t when know what his house looks like!” Rick added,

“The address is on that piece of paper, put it in your phone GPS right now that way you two can’t say you lost it or anything.” Cap'n Cuttlefish replied and both boys groaned as they looked at the address and put it in their phones.

“Good, now all of you get, and remember I want you all back at my place as soon as your done with your objectives.” Cap'n Cuttlefish said, and Marina and Pearl ran off. While Rick and Carlos groaned, walking off with one another as they looked at their phones. But as the four walked off Cap'n Cuttlefish swore he saw a cloaked figure slink away into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The former Agent 4 and Agent 8 walked down the streets of Inkopolis. And as they walked every once and a while Rick sneak concerned and ill-looking glances at Carlos when he thought the Inkling beside him wasn’t looking. Carlos however did notice every single time and it made him progressively more and more uncomfortable. Eventually the atmosphere became too awkward for both parties and they finally spoke.

“Alright, what is wrong with you?” Carlos said,

“Can I patch you up?” Rick said at the same time as the Octoling did. And for a moment silence filled the air between the boys,

“Wait….what was that?” Carlos asked raising an eyebrow.

“Umm….nothing.” Rick quickly said looking away as his cheeks turned a subtle shade of red,

“No you said something.” The Octoling said.

“Look just drop it okay.” The Inkling responded moving his head to the side so he wouldn’t have the possibly of seeing Carlos, the black and white Octoling beside Rick eyed him suspiciously before rolling his eyes an annoyed look in his eyes.

_‘Classic Rick, always such a comedian.’_ Carlos thought missing another glance Rick gave him,

“That dosen’t look good.” Rick said and Carlos quickly shot the Inkling a look only to be greeted by the back Rick’s blue and black-tipped tentacle hair. Carlos crossed his arms considering pulling on Rick’s tentacles but decided against it, as he took deep breathes focusing on his thoughts of Adam.

* * *

The murky crime-filled streets of downtown Inkopolis we’re known as the most dangerous place in the city. This part of the city was dangerously close to water and housed Inkopolis’s most morally corrupt murderers, psychopathic killers, and the emotionally unstable those of which included, the former Agent 3, known as Adam. This Inkling walked the streets hurriedly looking around and in all the alleyways, man holes, and places where someone could come out of the shadows. Adam’s face was still red with rage as he took in deep breathes, his hands stuffed in his pockets, one of them ready to pull the trigger of a back-up gun he had in his pockets.

_'Stay vigilant, blast the brains out of anything that moves, get home, and stay there for the rest of your life.’_ The former Agent 3 thought, but as he turned the corner that led straight to his home and he met face to face with a large buff red-haired sea urchin.

“Br-Bruce.” Adam said breathlessly,

“Give em’.” Bruce said and the former Agent 3 quickly gained a disgusted and furious look on his face.

“I most certainly will not! They are my darling little caboodles, and I don’t care if it sounds ridiculous it’s the truth, and I most certainly don’t have time for the likes of you!” Adam said getting ready to whip out the gun, the sea urchin glared at the Inkling before he raised his fist and brought it down towards Adam. The Inkling however was fast and pulled out his gun firing a shot at Bruce before making a run for his house which was a velvet red painted and gold-roofed house mansion that had an electric fence, gate with a keypad, and a gate with a lock around it. All Adam had to do was get through the first gate and he’d be home free, but that was easier said than done with Bruce gaining on him and fast. Adam’s chest was heaving as he looked behind himself just in time to see Bruce reaching out for him. The Inkling then looked back at the electric fence surrounding his home and gained a smirk.

_‘Perfect.’_ Adam thought, as he stopped in front of his fence and just as Bruce was about to crash into him the former Agent 3 moved out the way. He watched maliciously as Bruce was given over a one thousand voltage shock straight through his body, and he after a few seconds Bruce hit the ground in a heap. Adam smiled and quickly dragged the sea urchin into a dark alleyway he then turned his electric fence off, entered into the password, unlocked the gate and pressed a button which was on the third gate that successful reset all the locks and security measures. Adam then walked towards the gold-painted doors and entered in another password on the keypad that kept the door security locked and shut. The Inkling then hurriedly walked inside and shut the door causing the keypad to automatically lock and reset.

And after a few moments of taking in deep breathes Adam surveyed the foyer, the foyer (just like the rest of the rooms; excluding the bathrooms and bedrooms) had golden tiled floors and chestnut brown walls. At the center front of the foyer there stood a large white fireplace and on the both sides of the fireplace white stairs with chestnut brown carpets on them spiraled down leading to the upper rooms. The Inkling then headed up the stairs to his room eager to take a bath and lick his wounds.

* * *

Carlos looked at his surroundings noticing how murky everything was starting to look. The Octoling then looked at his phone with a worried and confused look,

“This is concerning.” He said getting the attention of Rick who stole a quick glance at the former Agent 8 before immediately regretting it quickly looking away as his cheeks went green. This reaction however didn’t go unnoticed by Carlos who turned his head around only to face the back of Rick’s head.

“What is your problem!?” Carlos demanded feeling his patience begin to falter,

“Uh….nothing…nothing….so what’s concerning?” Rick quickly said still refusing to look at the Octoling right next to him. Carlos sighed allowing his temper to cool before he spoke,

“Well the address Uncle Cuttlefish gave is in one of the worst places in Inkopolis.” Carlos said and that almost got Rick to look at the Octoling.

“What? No way.” Rick said pulling out his phone and looking at the address himself, “….Holy shit you right.” The Inkling then put his phone away surveying the surroundings. Carlos nodded before he gulped he swore he just saw something or someone move from the corner of his eyes.

“Uh….you do have a weapon on you….right?” Carlos asked suddenly realizing that he had no idea how to fight fist-to-fist, Rick flinched as he heard that sentence and he began to nervously twiddle his long tentacle ponytail.

“We won’t need a weapon we’re only twenty minutes away.” Rick said feeling Carlos’s suspicious gaze on him,

“But—” Carlos started.

“We won’t need a weapon.” Rick firmly said, ending any possibly of conversation as silence welcomed the pair once more.

It didn’t take long for Rick and Carlos to find a red and gold mansion as their phones told them they had gotten to their location. Carlos let out an impressed whistle,

“Wow that place is nice.” He said.

“Why couldn’t Cuttlefish had told us ‘Hey look out for a red and gold mansion!’ seriously, who could miss that!?” Rick said motioning towards the mansion,

“Amen.” Carlos said as him and Rick made their way over to the mansion gates.

“You know I wonder how Adam got this house.” The former Agent 4 said, and the former Agent 8 opened his mouth to speak only for a shriek to escape his throat as he was pulled into an alleyway. Rick turned his head but quickly met the same fate as his tentacle ponytail was grabbed and pulled forcing him into the alleyway.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Agent 8 and Agent 4. What are you two doing here?” A figure said, the person holding onto Carlos’s arm and Rick’s tentacles.

“That’s none of your business, now let us go!” Rick demanded as Carlos bit his lip wondering who this very large figure was,

“Uh I don’t think so, in fact I think you two would make good hostages especially the little Octoling.” The figure said and before his two hostages could retaliate the figure tied Rick’s tentacles to the handle of an old rotting dresser that sat in the alleyway. The figure then began to twist Carols’s arm causing the Octoling to squeal in pain, Rick cringed seeing this quickly looking away. The figure however saw this reaction and smiled maliciously before he punched Carlos in his lip causing some white and black blood to fly. Rick held his stomach looking ready to puke as a memory flashed through his vision and for a split second instead of the large figure and Carlos, Rick saw a yellow Octoling standing over an indigo Inkling. When the memory faded Rick saw Carlos was being held up by the collar of his shirt black and white blood oozing from lip.

“He-Hey leave him alone!” Rick stammered but the figure paid him no mind as he grabbed Carlos’s arm and gave it a pull, the Octoling screamed in agony as a sickening pop was heard and his arm was dislocated from his shoulder. At this point Rick had enough and vomited his breakfast splattering against the ground. The figure chuckled coldly,

“Aww can Agent 4 not handle a little violence?” The figure mocked as Rick finished up taking in deep breathes as he used the dresser to hold himself up.

“Ri-Rick, are you—” Carlos started before he was cut off thanks to a punch to the jaw,

“You are both pathetic, I can’t believe you guys used to practically fight in a war.” The figure said as Carlos held his aching jaw and bleeding lip. Rick said nothing however as he shook more and more unwanted memories flashing through his head. Suddenly though a loud gunshot was heard, an ink bullet went straight into the figures skull, and the ink bullet exploded spraying brains, red sea urchin blood, and lime green ink all over Carlos and Rick. The figures body hit the ground with a thud, and for a tense moment silence filled the air, but the silence was soon broken when Adam walked into the alleyway.

“Too bad for you Bruce, my aim is still as good as ever.” The Inking said holding his best gun as he wore a white t-shirt and a baggy pair of pajama bottoms covered in band ages as he lacked his usual spectacles making his red and puffy eyes much more obvious, Carlos stared at Adam with wide eyes filled with relief, shock, and horror before the lime green Inkling spoke.

“I’m glad to see you, 8, now grab our associate and I’ll take you to my home.” Adam said which resulted in a confused raised eyebrow from the former Agent 8,

“Huh? What do you mea….oh.” Carlos said before his eyes landed on the former Agent 4 who was passed out on his ground his face deathly pale.

“Yes it appears that Rick might have slight haemophobia or PTSD, probably both.” Adam said as Carlos weakly got up untying Rick and dragging his unconscious body by his tentacle ponytail trying his best not to look at the figure on the ground, “Oh and one more thing…..don’t tell anyone what just happened.” The Inkling said.

“I-I won’t.” Carlos shakily replied his mind replaying the horrific scene he had just witnessed through his head as he walked off with Adam, and as the two walked Adam took Carlos’s hand causing the Octoling to blush and momentarily forget what he had just seen.

* * *

The bathroom looked just like all the other bathrooms in the mansion having lime green painted walls and with a matching lime green and white tiled floor to go with. Carlos had just finished up treating his injuries and washing all the blood, ink, and brains off and was now dressing up in a simple pair of exercise shorts and a white t-shirt. The former Agent 8 pulled the stopper out of the bathtub allowing the water to drain out he then walked into the bedroom that connected to the private bathroom. The bedroom chestnut brown walls with a lime green carpet spread across the floor. The bed sat at the front of the bedroom with gold sheets as a bedside table and lamp right next to it.

And as Carlos sat on his bed he began to run over his thoughts, suddenly though a knock on the door snapped the Octoling out of his thoughts.

“It’s open.” Carlos said and for a moment their was silence before the door opened revealing the former Agent 4, Carlos quickly sat up looking away from the Inkling.

“Sup’.” Rick said twiddling one of his long tentacles in his hands,

“Hey.” Carlos replied as he saw the Inkling before him was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and amore shorts. Rick gave Carlos a quick look over,

“Don’t tell anyone, what you saw.” The Inkling finally said inwardly feeling a sense of relief as he saw Carlos was okay.

“Alright, but I was—” Carlos started before the door was slammed shut, leaving him in total silence.

_‘Well that went well._ ’ Carlos thought with a sigh as his thoughts turned to Adam, he hadn’t seen the lime green Inkling since him and Adam had gotten inside the mansion. The Inkling of this dreams quickly walking off to a deeper part of the mansion as soon as he was done explaining where the guest rooms we’re. _‘I better see if he’s alright.’_ Carlos thought, as he got up and walked towards the door and opened it. In truth Carlos was concerned about Adam but also very curious, there we’re so many questions swimming in his head that he needed to have answered. And soon Carlos found himself searching the mansion for any sign of Adam, that is until he stopped by some large double doors that was open a crack with some light coming from it.

_‘Bingo.’_ Carlos thought, before he walked towards the door and opened it the Octoling opened his mouth to speak but felt the words die in his throat as he saw what was going on in the room. The room floor was covered over by a lime green carpet as eight litter boxes sat up against the wall. While eight Super Sea Snail’s (most of them out if their shells), surrounded Adam who was at the center of it all silently crying his eyes red and puffy from his tears. A few of the Super Sea Snail’s cuddled up against Adam trying to cheer the Inkling up.

Carlos felt as if his heart was breaking at the scene and quietly stepped into the room before speaking,

“Adam, whats wrong?” The Octoling said and the Super Sea Snail’s jumped before retreating back into their shells while Adam straightened his posture and looked towards the former Agent 8.

“I….It’s nothing.” The former Agent 3 said looking away in embarrassment,

“No, your crying, why are you crying?” Carlos asked wrapping an arm around Adam (and hiding the surprised expression on his face when the former Agent 3 didn’t pullback).

“….You won’t leave me alone unless I tell you…right?” Adam asked,

“Yep.” Carlos replied and with a sigh the former Agent 3 spoke.

“Alright….fine, it’s just I feel as if I made a fool of myself.” Adam said his cheeks a bright red,

“What!? No you didn’t! You showed that Inkling what’s for!” The former Agent 8 said encouragingly.

“I don’t mean that, I love the fact I beat crud out of that jerk! What I mean, is that I lost my temper in front of everyone and went completely nuts. I never wanted my temper to come out so violently in front of others especially in front of you.” Adam said burying his face in his hands in to hide his shame,

“Oooh, now I get it, well it wasn’t so bad. Besides, what about Bruce? You killed that guy.” Carlos said beginning to rub up and down Adam’s back,

“It _was_ that bad Cuttlefish saw it and everything, I almost got arrested for Pete’s sake! Also, Bruce was different that was in the name of protecting you and Rick. One thing you should know is that Bruce isn’t dead he can regenerate his whole body so he’ll be back, he always comes back. But, back to the topic at hand, I had promised Cuttlefish I wouldn’t lose it in a public setting again and I broke it. I’m such an embarrassment, my parents would be so disappointed in me.” The lime green Inkling said feeling more tears cascade down his cheeks.

“No, no, I’m sure Cuttlefish understands and I’m sure your parents understand as well, whoever they we’re. Hey, who we’re your parents anyway?” The Octoling said suddenly coming to the realization that he’d never heard any mention of Adam’s parents until this very moment. The question didn’t go over well with Adam however as his body went stiff and he began to sob openly.

“Oh no, curse my curiosity, come here Adam. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that was a sensitive topic for you.” Carlos said now feeling guilty, as he pulled the Inkling into a hug. In truth the former Agent 8 didn’t mean to make Adam cry, the Octoling had just assumed that Inkling children had accepted the fact that their parents would (or had) soon died after (or before) their birth. After all most Octolings had accepted that as a fact of life, if they could even remember their parents at all.

“I…I miss them so much.” Adam said burying his face into Carlos’s shoulder, the Octoling squeaked blushing at attention.

“He-Hey, it’s al-alright, you don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to.” Carlos said trying to hide the flustered excitement in his voice, Adam didn’t respond however as he pulled back wiping away his tears before looking directly into Carlos’s eyes.

“Your so understanding, even if I don’t deserve it, thank you so much.” Adam said,

“Nonsense, of course you deserve it. Your tough, dignified, and…your pretty handsome, I’ll always be here for you green-eye’d-monster.” Carlos replied his cheeks going a deep shade of red as the former Agent 3’s face soon matched the flush on his own. Adam gulped clearing his throat,

“Oh….thank you….I-I-I don’t know what to say.” The former Agent 3 said looking at the ground.

“Heh…sorry, you don’t really have to say anything, bu-but we should really meet up with Uncle Cuttlefish he wanted Rick and I to bring you back to his place.” The former Agent 8 said, swiftly changing the topic.

“Oh…alright.” Adam said before getting up on his feet, “Just give me a minute to freshen up, oh and you and Rick’s clothes should be done drying in five.”

“Got it.” Carlos said with a nod, as he watched the lime green Inkling walk out the room.

“Oh wait….I almost forgot something.” Adam said turning around and walking over to Carlos,

“Wh-What is it?” The Octoling asked.

“This.” Adam replied before giving Carlos a kiss on the cheek just a few inches away from his lips, the Octoling let out a short gasp and felt his face burn at the contact. And as Adam pulled back and quickly walked away Carlos saw the former Agent 3’s face was just as red.


End file.
